Mechanical components are manufactured through many processes. For example, a metal block would be roughly cut or shaped into a shape similar to the desired shape, and then it would be delivered to another station for detail sharpening.
It is understood that the size of the material, such as width, should be confirmed before performing any process in order to precisely control the amount the material needs to be further processed.